Everlasting Night
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang vampire dan Hyuuga Hinata yang hanya seorang wanita biasa yang hidup di sebuah keluarga yang memiliki aturan keras. Karena suratan takdir, mereka dipertemukan di malam itu. Semuanya telah ditulis, benang merah kedua sosok itu sudah terjalin dan saling bertemu. Hanya tinggal tunggu apa yang mereka akan lakukan selanjutnya.
1. Awal

_**Summary**_ : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang vampire dan Hyuuga Hinata yang hanya seorang wanita biasa yang hidup di sebuah keluarga yang memiliki aturan keras. Karena suratan takdir, mereka dipertemukan di malam itu. Semuanya telah ditulis, benang merah kedua sosok itu sudah terjalin dan saling bertemu. Hanya tinggal tunggu apa yang mereka akan lakukan selanjutnya. Karena sekali terajut, akan sulit untuk memutusnya.

_**a/n **_: Hola~! Saya kembali datang dengan fic fantasy lainnya *padahal masih banyak utang* #ditabok. Semoga kalian gak bosen dengan tulisan diriku yang lagi-lagi beraroma fantasy. Jujur aja, aku suka sama genre fantasy, mau anime, manga, novel atau apa. Meski kebanyakan numpuk di anime/manga. #ngapa jadi curcol #digampar. Baiklah selamat membaca, semoga bisa mengisi waktu luang para readers-san.

_**Warning **_: AU, OOC, OC (dipake buat orang lewat dan sejenisnya), alur mungkin kecepetan, sedikit _Incest._

…

_**Discalimer **_: _**Masashi Kisihimoto**_

…

..

.

"Kakak, kau akan pergi ke tempat itu untuk melihat bintang lagi?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang bertanya pada sang kakak ketika memasuki kamar berluas 20x15 meter milik sang kakak. Sekarang ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam, itu berarti sang kakak akan pergi ke taman yang tak pernah ia ketahui untuk melihat bintang. Ini adalah kebiasaannya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bila cuaca sedang dalam keadaan baik, pria berambut pirang jabrik itu hampir akan selalu pergi. "Ayolah, kak. Paling tidak kau beritahu tempat di mana kau biasa melihat bintang. Kau sudah melakukannya hampir 2 minggu, dan kau tak sedikit pun memberitahu tentang tempat itu. Aku juga 'kan ingin pergi ke sana."

Sang gadis berjalan ke arah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ milik sang kakak, lalu melemparkan tubuh rampingnya di atasnya. Sontak kasur yang baru saja dirapikan sang pemilik kembali kisut, ditambah dengan sang gadis yang tidak mau diam ketika berbaring di sana. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke atas ke bawah, berguling kesana-kemari, lalu berakhir dengan badan tengkurap sambil menatap sang kakak yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

"Tak boleh. Itu tempat rahasia kakak yang tak ingin kuberitahu padamu." Balas sang kakak yang memiliki nama Naruto ini. Ia akhirnya selesai mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih lainnya. Sebenarnya ia baru mengganti bajunya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Terima kasih kepada adik manisnya yang sedang terbaring di atas kasurnya ini yang sudah DENGAN SENGAJA menumpahkan saus ke bajunya saat makan malam tadi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela setinggi 3 meter di sisi lain kamar tidurnya. Menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang masuk. Beruntunglah udara malam ini sangat sejuk. Sehingga ia tak perlu membawa baju hangat atau apa untuk menikmati pemandangan malam kali ini. Sementara sinar putih kebiruan sang bulan yang mengenai wajah Naruto membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat indah.

Sang adik yang terpesona akan ketampanan sang kakak sempat lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya. Namun hal itu langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh dan kembali merayu sang kakak agar memberitahu tempat rahasianya.

"Kakak jahat! Memangnya gak boleh kalau Shion tahu? Lagian aku gak akan ganggu Kakak," sang gadis merajuk sambil memeluk bantal besar yang menutupi sebagian wajah bagian bawahnya. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya. Berharap hati sang kakak meleleh, meski pun persentase keberhasilan metode ini adalah lima berbanding sepuluh. Sang kakak tak mudah dirayu olehnya.

"Tidak bisa. Jika kau ikut ke sana, kau akan berisik dan membuat tempat itu jadi tidak baik lagi," Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Shion. Memberikan wajah meledeknya pada sang adik yang langsung menggeram kesal. "Lagian kakak 'kan udah ngasih tahu ke kamu berulang-ulang kali."

"Kakak pelit. Padahal 'kan aku gak pernah nyimpan rahasia dari Kakak, dari kecil sampai sekarang." Shion masih dalam mode memelasnya. Yang dikatakannya tentu saja hanyalah sebuah bohong belaka. Mana mungkin ia tak pernah menyimpan rahasia sedikit pun dari kakaknya. Pasti ada. Meski sulit untuk menyebutkan apa rahasianya. "_Ne, ne_… kau mau memberitahukannya padaku, kan?"

"Tidak."

Setelah puas menikmati semilir angin malam, Naruto menutup jendela besar itu lalu menguncinya. Kedua gorden berwarna putih transparan yang sempat menari-nari ditiup angin langsung Naruto gunakan untuk menutup jendela tersebut. Membuat kedua benda tipis itu menjalankan tugasnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu ke luar, lalu menekan tombol lampu yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah kasur. Di mana adik tersayangnya itu sedang menatap ke kedua permata biru sapphirenya dengan tatapan luar biasa memelas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tuhan, sepertinya Shion sudah mencapai level baru dalam hal memelas.

"Ayolah, Shion. Kau mau aku kunci di kamar ini sendirian?" Naruto masih berusaha untuk tenang, meski sebenarnya ia tak tega juga terus merahasiakan hal itu dari adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi, ayolah… setidaknya ia ingin menyimpan satu rahasia. Hanya satu. Mungkin.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Shion turun dari ranjang Naruto. Dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati Naruto. Membuat pria ini bingung dibuatnya. _Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Bermain zombie-zombie-an?_

Shion terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Sampai beberapa meter sebelum Shion sampai di tempat Naruto ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia diam membisu di tengah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk dari arah jendela.

"Shion? Kau kenapa—"

"Kakak bodoh! Baiklah kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya kau harus biarkan aku menghisap darahmu!"

"Eehh?!"

Shion yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan itu ternyata hanya kebohongan dan merupakan sebuah upaya agar sang kakak terheran-heran karenanya. Itu tidak terlalu lama, hanya sekitar 5 detik. Dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto sambil menghambur ke pelukannya. Shion melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke sana, sementara Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam.

Shion semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher sang kakak. Mata violet keunguan miliknya terlihat sempat berubah menjadi warna merah darah sebelum tertutup. Warna khas keluarga mereka apabila mereka sedang dalam keadaan berlebihan atau dalam mode makhluk lain. Mulut tipisnya mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan taring yang mulai muncul.

"Aww…"

Shion akhirnya menempatkan gigi taringnya di pangkal leher Naruto. Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, gadis itu meneguk darah Naruto. Menelan cairan merah yang berasal dari tubuh dengan sangat menikmatinya. Sudah sejak kecil dulu, ia sering melakukan ini pada kakaknya. Jika sedang sakit atau dalam keadaan lainnya, sampai ia merasa baikan. Tubuh Naruto pun tidak akan jadi kekurang darah atau apa, karena mau bagaimana pun ia dan keluarganya memiliki tubuh yang berbeda dengan manusia.

Sebenarnya mereka memang bukan manusia. Mereka adalah makhluk sejenis manusia yang dinamakan Vampire. Keberadaan mereka belum diketahui oleh masyarakat banyak, karena secara fisik mereka sama dengan manusia jika dalam keadaan normal-normal saja. Sehingga cukup sulit membedakannya tanpa tes medis atau semacamnya. Vampire juga memiliki kemampuan yang jauh lebih dari kemampuan manusia. Terutama dalam hal fisik dan kekuatan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Shion." Ujar Naruto ketika Shion melepaskan 'gigitannya' di leher Naruto. Sang adik langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini luar biasa merah. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Shion melakukan hal tersebut. Naruto bahkan terlihat biasa-biasa saja—ya, meski sempat terkejut. Mungkin karena ia sudah tidak melakukanya lebih dari 2 tahun. Karena itulah perasaan yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan dulu.

"H-habis, siapa suruh gak mau kasih tahu tempat itu," kata Shion sambil menggerakan bola matanya kesana-kemari, tak berani menatap langsung sang kakak. Dalam detik selanjutnya, gadis berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba berlari melewati Naruto ke kordior rumah. Sampai beberapa meter, gadis ini berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya. "Suatu hari nanti, pastikan Kakak memberitahuku tentang tempat itu, ya?"

Naruto yang –sekali lagi—sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Shion beberapa saat yang lalu, kembali tenang dengan sikap adiknya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Senyuman khas dirinya yang di khususkan untuk adiknya tersayang. Mata biru sapphire yang sempat berubah menjadi warna merah darah dengan pupil hitam vertikal pun berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Ya, mungkin suatu hari nanti."

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke bagian di mana beberapa saat yang lalu Shion mendaratkan kedua taringnya. Ia mengusap-ngusapnya sejenak. Sekalian membersihkan bekas-bekas darah yang masih segar di sekitar lehernya. Meski ada sebagian dari cairan berwarna merah kental itu yang sudah meresap ke kerah kemeja putihnya. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, lalu memperhatikan telapak tangan yang dilapisi oleh warna merah sejenak, sebelum mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

Luka bekas gigitan yang semula terlihat cukup jelas pun dalam hitungan detik mulai mengecil sampai akhirnya tertutup sempurna. Tak terlihat lagi bekas luka atau tanda kalau di sana ia pernah mengalami luka. Proses _regenerasi _yang terjadi pada Naruto itu pun termasuk pada kelebihan Vampire, dalam hal fisik lainnya. Semakin kuat mereka, semakin cepat pula sistem kerja tubuh mereka atau dalam hal metabolisme.

'Baiklah, kalau begitu. Waktunya bersantai,' batin Naruto setelah selesai mengelap noda-noda darah, baik yang ada di telapak tangannya mau pun di leher.

Naruto berjalan tenang di lorong gelap dengan penerangan sinar rembulan yang masuk dari kaca jendela. Awalnya memang hanya terlihat sebagai jalan ringan, sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Lorong sepi itu pun kini tak didiami oleh seorang pun. Tak ada suara binatang malam, atau bunyi lainnya.

…

..

.

Sementara itu di mansion megah lain yang terletak cukup jauh dari mansion milik keluarga Uzumaki, sedang terjadi sebuah keheningan, yang luar biasa hening. Tak terdengar sedikit pun suara manusia dari tempat megah ini. Bukan karena tempat ini tak didiami oleh seorang pun, melainkan semua orang yang ada di sini dipaksa untuk mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Sekarang adalah waktu makan malam di kediaman mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga ini. Sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar yang menyebar hampir di semua di pelosok dunia. Mereka terkenal akan kekayaan, kemewahan, kepintaran dan kedisiplinan yang cukup ketat. Contohnya sekarang ini, pada waktu tertentu – seperti kegiatan makan—baik pelayan, tukang kebun, keamanan dan anggota keluarga lainnya, dilarang untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sebelum kegiatan makan-makan selesai. Hal itu dipertunjukkan untuk menghormati orang yang sedang makan.

Dan di sebuah ruangan makan yang juga terlihat cukup megah, terdapat 3 orang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dengan sangat hati-hati. Khususnya bagi kedua anak yang masih dalam didikan keras ayahnya yang sangat disiplin. Mereka sangat berhati-hati saat memotong daging, menyuap makanan, dan cara meminum air. Sedikit saja mereka salah langkah, sang ayah yang sangat mengutamakan kualitas ini akan memarahi mereka tanpa ampun.

Bagaimana bisa mereka menikmati makanan dengan cara seperti ini? Ini gila. Mungkin di kepala mereka sudah tidak ada lagi kata 'menikmati makanan' melainkan 'makan untuk bertahan hidup'. Makanannya memang makanan kelas atas, makanan berbintang lima yang biasa tersedia di rumah makan terkenal. Tapi sekali lagi, perarturan berlebihan yang dibuat sang ayah membuat mereka tak bisa menikmati makanannya.

"Hinata, jangan makan terlalu lama. Contoh adikmu, ia tidak lama dan tidak buru-buru."

Bahkan kecepatan makan pun diperhatikan oleh pria itu. Sepertinya semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya, adalah orang paling sabar di dunia dan orang yang paling kuat mental. Selain harus sabar dengan segala peraturannya, ia juga harus kuat mental saat setiap prilaku kecilnya di kritik atau bahkan dimarahi karena tak sesuai keinginannya.

"I-iya, maafkan aku, ayah." Gadis berambut indigo yang merupakan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sambil minta maaf, saat sang ayah merasa tak puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tak ada gunanya melawan perkataan sang ayah, atau mencoba untuk mengelak.

Kegiatan menyantap makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga ini kembali berlanjut. Melanjutkan keheningan yang sempat terputus beberapa saat yang lalu.

Para pelayan selalu siap sedia beberapa meter dari meja makan tempat sang majikan makan. Mereka harus selalu dalam keadaan siaga, apabila sekali-kali ada keinginan lebih dari sang majikan atau ada _complain_ tentang masakan yang telah mereka sediakan. Dan saat itu terjadi, pekerjaan mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang asli di mansion ini memang hanya tersisa 3 orang, setelah sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu sang pendamping kepala keluarga tewas akibat kecelakaan. Ia adalah wanita yang baik, disukai oleh setiap orang yang ada di mansion ini. Sikapnya yang ramah membuat para pelayan betah bekerja di sini. Mungkin akibat tewasnya sang istri inilah yang membuat kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu menjadi luar biasa disiplin dari sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya," seorang gadis berambut indigo berparas cantik menjadi orang pertama yang menyelesaikan makanannya. Setelah meneguk setengah air dalam gelas miliknya, ia memilih untuk merapikan dulu peralatan makan yang sudah ia pakai di atas meja. Meski sebenarnya sang ayah tidak memberikan peraturan seperti itu. "A-ano, Ayah, aku akan langsung tidur. Hari ini aku kurang enak badan."

Sang ayah terdiam sejenak, ia menatap datar gadis bernama Hinata sebelum menjawab dengan enteng, "Baiklah, jika begitu. Lain kali kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu." Pria berambut hitam panjang ini mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang terletak tak jauh dari piringnya. Ia perhatikan sebentar, sebelum kemudian meminumnya sebanyak 3 tegukan.

Hinata yang sudah mendapat izin dari sang ayah, langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah sedikit berlari. Lebih cepat ia sampai ke kamarnya, lebih cepat pula ia merasa baikan. Di tempat pribadinya itu tidak ada aturan berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan sang ayah di ruangan lainnya. Di sana adalah tempat di mana gadis seperti dirinya dapat bersantai dan beristirahat sejenak.

Meski memiliki luas 25x20 meter, yang mengartikan kalau ruangan itu cukup luas, di sana tak terdapat banyak benda. Hanya beberapa benda pokok yang memang harus ada di kamar, seperti lemari, tempat tidur, dan meja belajar. Sisanya dibiarkan kosong. Tak ada boneka yang biasanya hampir selalu menghiasi kamar seorang wanita. Ia tak diperbolehkan untuk memiliknya, walau hanya satu. Jika ia tetap menyimpan sebuah boneka, keesokan hari setelah ia bangun boneka itu akan berada di tempat sampah atau tempat pembakaran.

Ia benar-benar ayah yang terlalu ketat, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang kejam. Namun meski begitu, Hinata masih mencoba untuk sabar dan memilih mengikuti peraturan ayahnya tersebut.

"Waahh… bulan yang indah," gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini berdiri di hadapan jendela kamarnya, dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai penahan tubuh. Mata lavendernya terlihat sangat terpesona dengan keindahan bulan purnama malam itu. Benda bulat itu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. "Mungkin akan terlihat lebih indah jika melihat di tempat yang berbeda."

Hinata menyentuh sebuah besi yang melapisi jendela kecil di kamarnya. Sebuah penghalang yang sengaja dibuat sang ayah untuk faktor keamanan. Tapi ini hanya akan semakin memperkecil kebebasan Hinata. Ia terlihat seperti seekor burung merpati yang hanya bisa hidup dalam sebuah sangkar.

Terkadang ia sangat iri pada wanita sebaya dirinya ketika ia melihat mereka pergi ke sekolah dengan bebas. Sekolah? Ia tahu arti dari kata tersebut, namun tak pernah mengalaminya. Dari pada pergi keluar untuk bersekolah, sang ayah khusus mendatangkan sosok guru profesional dari luar negeri. Meski hanya sekali, ia ingin merasakan yang namanya belajar bersama orang sebayanya di sekolah, atau bermain bersama sosok yang disebut teman.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan melihat bulan, mata lavendernya teralihkan oleh sebuah pintu kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya di bawah sana. Pintu itu menempel di benteng yang mengelilingi _mansion_ Hyuuga ini. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk orang dewasa masuk ke sana. Kalau diingat baik-baik, saat keluar-masuk rumah, para pelayan mau pun pekerja lain di mansion ini tak pernah menggunakan pintu depan. Mungkin karena peraturan lainnya.

'Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, harusnya para pekerja di rumah ini sedang istirahat.' Batin Hinata dengan mata yang terus menyusuri jalan setapak dari pintu keluar yang menempel di benteng itu. Jika ia keluar menggunakan pintu itu dan berjalan lurus, ia akan menemukan jalan umum di mana kendaraan banyak berlalu lalang. Tapi apabila ia memilih untuk belok ke arah kanan, ia akan langsung masuk ke sebuah pohon dengan semak belukar yang cukup tinggi. 'Aku harap di sekitar sini tak ada hewan buas seperti yang ada di film-film.'

Sedikit ego tersirat di hati kecil Hinata. Keinginan yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu sulit untuk ditolak. Ia ingin pergi, ia ingin menikmati sejuknya angin malam, gelapnya dunia malam, keindahan langit di malam hari, dan hal lainnya. Ego pertama yang ia rasa dapat mewujudkannya.

Pukul 8 malam.

Perkiraannya tentu saja salah, jika ia mengira kalau para pekerja di rumahnya itu sudah tidur di waktu yang masih sore ini. Apa mungkin ia terlalu berharap untuk para pekerja tidur di jam ini? Jika begitu, berarti ia juga mengharapkan semua pekerja itu agar dipecat. Egonya bertarung dengan waktu.

Semakin ia menahan diri untuk tidak pergi keluar, perasaan itu semakin ganas menggerogoti dadanya. Kenapa egonya kali ini terasa sangat aneh? Sejak dulu, ia hampir selalu bisa menahan keinginan tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang kenapa? Apa ada hal yang begitu menarik sampai ia sangat ingin untuk pergi keluar? Meski itu artinya melanggar peraturan? Ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata menarik gagang pintu. Sepelan mungkin, selembut mungkin, agar tak ada suara yang dihasilkan. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu dari ambang pintu, menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Memastikan kalau lantai dua di _manison_ Hyuuga itu sedang tak dihuni oleh siapa pun.

_Baiklah, aman._

Dengan gerakan yang masih sangat hati-hati, Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya. Terima kasih kepada sang ayah yang memberikan pintu dan peralatan lainnya dengan kualitas bagus, sehingga tak terdengar suara sedikit pun.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Agar perjalanan menjadi lebih mudah, ia memilih jalan lain untuk sampai ke ruangan belakang. Pertama-tama ia menuruni tangga, berjalan ke arah dapur, lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu belakang rumah mereka. Baiklah… sebenarnya itu adalah rute normal jika ingin pergi ke tempat tersebut. Luasnya mansion ini adalah kendala yang utama, karena ia harus bergerak cepat. Beruntung tak satu pun pembantu di sini yang sedang berada di ruang tamu, sehingga sekarang ia dapat dengan mudah keluar dari rumahnya.

'Hahhh… ternyata udara malam itu seperti ini rasanya, sedikit dingin namun terasa sejuk.' Hati Hinata benar-benar senang ketika dirinya bisa keluar. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin, dan beberapa kali mengambil napas dalam. 'Kalau begitu sekarang tinggal melewati pintu… itu dia!'

Di matanya tersirat sebuah kesenangan ketika pintu yang ia lihat dari kamarnya itu ternyata benar ada. Terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, dan melihat dari ukuran pintu dan tubuhnya, mungkin itu tidak terlalu sulit.

Hinata lekas pergi ke bagian benteng di mana pintu itu berada. Dengan langkah cepat namun tetap hati-hati. Ia masih harus waspada bilamana tiba-tiba seorang pembantu atau pekerja lain muncul dihadapannya. Kaki mungilnya yang tak mengenakan alas kaki, langsung berhadapan dengan rumput dan jalan yang ia pijak. Itu membuat alasan lain mengapa harus lebih hati-hati.

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis sang gadis. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan takut terhadap banyak hal. Bagaimana kalau pintu ini terkunci? Bagaimana kalau ternyata sang ayah mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Semoga saja itu hanya ketakutannya saja. Karena jika benar, semua yang sudah ia lakukan akan sia-sia.

_**Ceklek…**_

Syukurlah.

Dengan dada yang cukup berdebar, akhirnya Hinata dapat membuka pintu tersebut lalu melangkah keluar. Langkah yang ia ambil masih terlihat was-was. Begitu berada di ambang pintu, ia mengeluarkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu lalu menengok ke kanan-kiri. Melihat keadaan lingkungannya ketika malam menjelang. Dan ternyata cukup sepi juga.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada sepenuhnya di luar rumah. Yang bisa ia lakukan awalnya hanya berdiri sambil terus memperhatikan sekitar. Beberapa puluh meter di hadapannya terdapat sebuah jalan umum yang terlihat lebih ramai dari tempat ia berada kini. Banyak kendaraan mondar-mandir, dan berbagai jenis lampu dari arah sana. Di sana ramai, dan ia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tempat seperti itu. Meski sebenarnya ingin pergi ke tempat di mana berbagai jenis lampu menyala itu, ia memilih diam untuk keselamatan dirinya dan memilih tempat lain.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan. Pemandangan yang didapati berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Di sana bukan tempat ramai di mana kendaraan berlalu lalang atau banyaknya lampu yang menyala. Tentu saja, karena itu hutan. Semak belukar setinggi lutut sampai pahanya, banyak tumbuh di sana. Termasuk beberapa tumbuhan dan pepohonan yang lebat dan tinggi besar. Tapi jarak tempat itu dengannya hanya beberapa meter.

Benar-benar tak ada pilihan.

'Aku sudah keluar, dan tak tahu ingin ke mana?' sang gadis mengambil napas berat sambil menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di benteng rumahnya.

Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Warnanya biru gelap, dengan hiasan ribuan bintang dengan berbagai ukuran namun tak terlihat besar. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat begitu cerah dengan cahayanya, beberapa lagi terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya yang berkedip-kedip. Tak lupa dengan sang dewi malam yang sedang dalam bentuk sempurnanya. Cahayanya mengagumkan, dan terlihat sangat indah. Terangnya menerangi wajah sang gadis dan menambahkan kesan cantik padanya.

Untuk sesaat ia memilih untuk diam di sana dan terus memperhatikan langit malam. Itu cukup indah untuk dinikmati. Namun tiba-tiba ia harus berhenti melakukannya, saat kuping sang gadis mendengar suara langkah kaki dari balik benteng yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran. Suaranya semakin lama semakin mengencang, dan terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Hinata kembali di dera rasa cemas dan takut. Sementara suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, Hinata sibuk menenangkan dirinya dan mencari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi. Gelisah, ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Di sekitar sini tidak ada tempat persembunyian atau semacamnya. Bahkan tempat sampah ukuran besar tak ada di sini. Hanya jalan sepi dan kosong, menyebalkan.

"Huh? Aku rasa tadi aku mendengar sesuatu. Tapi apa ya…" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu yang ada di benteng. Wanita berpakaian pembantu di rumah Hyuuga itu hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah polos dan penuh keheranan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia rasa kupingnya mendengar sesuatu dari sekitar sini. Sebuah suara manusia, kalau tidak salah. Sesuatu seperti 'Bagaimana ini' atau semacamnya. Tapi sekarang matanya tak dapat melihat apa pun selain jalan kosong di sini.

'Sudahlah, mungkin aku salah dengar karena kurang tidur. Lebih baik aku membeli barang yang kuperlukan ini sekarang juga.' Dan wanita itu pun melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat tersebut ke suatu tempat lainnya.

…

..

.

'Aww… sial. Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit?'

Sementara itu di sebuah bukit dengan rumput hijau pendek, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berbaring di atasnya dengan santai, sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit, walau hanya sebentar.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Tak ada alasan khusus mengapa dua minggu terakhir ia sering datang ke sini. Ia hanya ingin bersantai di atas bukit sambil menatap langit. Itu membuatnya senang dan tenang. Apalagi pada bulan ini sang rembulan sedang berada dalam keadaan yang baik, cahanya terlihat lebih indah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan malam ini sedang menjadi puncaknya.

'Aku merasa bersalah pada Shion. Seharusnya aku mengajaknya ke sini,' pada akhirnya pria ini menyesal tak mengajak sang adik untuk pergi bersamanya. Mungkin akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika melihat pemandangan ini berdua ketimbang sendiri. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian. 'Kenapa aku jadi plin-plan gini? Wuahhhh… menyebalkan.'

Setelah cukup puas merutuki diri akan kebingungannya, pria ini memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Menikmati malam dan semilir angin yang sesekali datang menyapanya. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang direntangkan, ia merasa kalau terkadang tempat ini lebih baik dari kasur yang ada di kamarnya. Karena sudah sekitar 3 kali ia ketiduran di tempat ini, dan membuatnya telat masuk sekolah.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, lalu duduk diatas rumput tersebut. Ia berhenti melihat langit untuk sebentar dan memilih untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pohon besar… semak belukar… pohon besar… semak belukar… rumput hijau. Apa tidak ada hal lain di sekitar sini selain ketiga hal itu? Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dapat dilihat di tempat seperti ini, selain tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu. Mungkin jika ia beruntung ia bisa kedatangan tamu hutan, seperti macan atau singa? Sudahlah, binatang seperti itu tak ada di tempat seperti ini.

'Mungkin aku akan melihat sekeliling. Sudah sekitar 14 malam aku ke sini, dan yang kulakukan hanya berbaring.' Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk melihat-lihat daerah sekitar sini. Meski ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kecewa apabila tidak menemukan hal lain selain pohon dan semacamnya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Naruto harus terpaksa berhenti ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit yang cukup besar. Sakit yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun kali ini terasa lebih kuat. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum di seluruh kepalanya. Menyakitkan.

Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat bagian kanan kepalanya di mana rasa sakit itu menderanya. Sesekali ia menarik rambut pirangnya dengan kekuatan cukup besar untuk meredam rasa sakit itu.

'Sialan, mungkinkah karena sekarang bulan purnama? Tidak mungkin! Itu tak ada hubungannya, pasti ada yang—awww…'

Rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit bertambah, termasuk juga cengkraman yang ia berikan. Entah pria ini sadar atau tidak, tapi sekarang warna matanya sudah tidak lagi berwarna biru sapphire, melainkan merah darah dengan pupil mata berbentuk vertikal. Kuku jarinya pun perlahan memanjang dan meruncing, semakin runcing sampai jauh lebih tajam dari pada pisau. Dan taring giginya, mulai memanjang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini, ia merasa begitu. Meski ia tak mengingatnya.

'Sistem kerja tubuhku 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, tch…' batin Naruto kesal.

Ia mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali sistem tubuhnya sebisanya. Meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah mencoba melakukannya. Karena jika ia sedang merasa seperti ini, ia hanya membiarkannya atau mengistirahatkan badannya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ini terasa jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kuku jarinya mulai memendek dan tak lagi terlihat tajam. Meski bola mata dan taringnya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi untunglah, organ dalam tubuhnya mulai terasa normal kembali. Seperti jantung yang sebelumnya berdetak seperti habis dikejar setan, mulai kembali pada ritme normalnya.

Keringat mulai membasahi wajah pria ini, napasnya pun terdengar berat. Ternyata melakukan hal seperti itu cukup menguras tenaga. Meski badannya masih belum kembali ke dalam keadaan normal secara sepenuhnya, ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya kini sudah tidak sakit seperti sebelumnya, hanya menyisakan sedikit pusing.

Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya malam ini dewi malam sedang sangat ingin mempermainkan Naruto.

Baru saja ia ingin duduk dan beristirahat, perasaan aneh lainnya muncul. Namun yang sekarang ini tak ada hubungannya dengan tubuh atau rasa sakit. Ini lebih mengarah ke sebuah firasat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia dapat merasakan kalau ada makhluk hidup yang sedang mendekat ke tempatnya saat ini. Sayangnya ia hanya dapat merasakan sampai sana, tidak dapat memastikan dengan pasti berapa umurnya, jenis apa, dan hal semacamnya. Tapi dari apa yang ia rasakan, makhluk ini adalah sosok manusia.

'Sial, aku harus cepat pergi. Tak baik jika ada manusia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka bisa saja—awww… tubuhku masih kaku, brengsek!'

Naruto berniat untuk melarikan diri saat itu juga, tapi ketika ia menggerakan sedikit kakinya, tubuhnya tak dapat merespon dengan baik. Ia merasa cukup kesakitan dan bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Mungkin karena ia bermaksud menggunakan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dengan keadaan seperti itu.

_**Kresek…kresekkk**_

Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil terus menatap ke arah di mana sosok manusia itu akan muncul. Ia semakin dekat. Cukup dekat sampai dapat menggerakan semak belukar yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

Naruto dapat merasakan kalau sosok itu semakin mendekat. Dan terus mendekat. Bahkan sekarang ini kuping Naruto dapat mendengar desahan napas dan detak jantung manusia itu. Keduanya terdengar begitu cepat dan berat. Detak jantung dan napasnya terdengar cepat, mungkin karena ia sedang berlari.

"Ahh…!"

Dengan mata Naruto yang terus menatap ke arah tersebut dengan pikiran cukup rumit dan sedikit waspada, akhirnya sosok itu keluar dari balik semak-semak.

Manusia—atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis— berambut indigo dengan pakaian satu setelan berwarna putih selutut, tiba-tiba meloncat dari arah semak belukar tersebut. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa sambil menampakkan ekspresi wajah keheranan. Mata merah darahnya membulat sempurna, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis yang sepertinya seusia dengannya.

Sementara itu sang gadis sedang sibuk mengatur kembali napasnya. Wajahnya sedikit merah, dan dilapisi oleh banyak keringat. Untunglah bahan pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup tebal, jika tidak mungkin sekarang tubuhnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh pria berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Ehh…?" itulah kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis setelah pekikan sebelumnya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan mengatur napas, matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pria berambut pirang dihadapannya. Matanya merah, dan gigi taringnya terlihat cukup panjang dan tajam. Kini kedua remaja ini memasang wajah keheranan khas mereka masing-masing.

"S-selamat malam…" lanjut gadis berambut indigo ini. Ia berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu. Tapi ia urungkan ketika pria yang bersangkutan malah mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Sang gadis semakin bingung.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak merasakan aura yang buruk tentang sosok gadis di depannya ini, tapi tetap saja 'kan? Ia tak boleh membiarkan gadis itu mendekat. Tidak dalam keadaan tubuh yang masih belum dapat dikontrol seperti biasanya ini.

"K-kenapa?" sang gadis mulai merasa sedikit ketakutan, ketika mendengar suara Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu dan saat ia melihat mata merah darah Naruto. Tapi tak sedikit pun ada niat di hati sang gadis untuk pergi dari sana. "Kau terlihat sedang sakit—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Gadis itu kembali terdiam sejenak, sementara Naruto masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan pria ini tajam, tapi tidak terlihat begitu menakutkan. Mata lavender sang gadis malah melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam permata scarlet itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang gadis merasa keras kepala akan suatu hal.

Naruto kembali berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Dan karena itu, ia kembali merasa kesakitan. Bahasa tubuhnya dapat diartikan demikian, terutama di bagian wajah yang sangat jelas sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit._ Kenapa tubuhnya sedang tak baik saat dalam situasi seperti ini? _

"W-wajahmu memucat, sebaiknya kau—"

Sang gadis kembali berusaha mendekat, namun Naruto tak bergeming.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang keadaanku, aku bisa saja membunuhmu!"

"T-tapi kenapa?"

Naruto mulai kehabisan akal. Semakin banyak ia bergerak, itu akan membuat tubuhnya semakin kesakitan. Mata merah darah miliknya masih menempatkan tatapannya tepat di kedua mata lavender gadis yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya itu. Jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi Naruto dapat melihat keyakinan sang gadis terhadap dirinya. 'Kenapa dengan gadis ini? mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi dia bisa mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu?'

Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan. Ia tak sering bertemu dengan orang lain, terutama seorang pria. Mungkin ini alasannya ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan hanya bisa bergerak sesuai perkataan hatinya.

"Karena aku seorang Vampire!"

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

…

_**a/n :** _Kok aneh, ya? Baiklah ini dia, cerita lain yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di otak. Pertama-tama, diriku mau mohon maaf soal pertemuan mereka yang bisa dibilang… sedikit lebay dan aneh? Abis di otaknya udah di set kayak begitu (?) jadi gak bisa di ganggu gugat(?) #apa urusannya!? Baiklah untuk chap 1 masih perkenalan sampe begini dulu. Soal konflik entar datangnya.

Semoga dapat menghibur dan mengisi waktu luang _readers-san_!

…


	2. Begitu, ya?

_**a/n : **_Terima kasih _Readers-san_ yang sudah mau baca dan kasih ripiuw. Makasih banget, ya!

_**warning :**_ AU, OOC, OC, alur cepat(mungkin), Skip time.

_**Semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang, **_**Readers-san!**

…

_**Disclaimer :**_ _**Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own Naruto)**_

…

..

.

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat tentu saja langit malam berbintang dan sang dewi rembulan. Cahaya indah dari objek di langit itu masih terlihat dengan jelas. Menghiasi langit malam dengan cahaya khas mereka yang banyak memberikan harapan. Kedua kaki pemuda ini pun masih dapat merasakan gesekan antara kulitnya dan rerumputan di sana, begitu pula dengan hembusan angin yang sesekali datang menyapa setiap inci kulitnya. Ternyata ia benar-benar masih di bukit itu. Tapi kenapa ia berbaring? Mungkinkah ia ketiduran?

Kelopak mata itu semakin membiarkan permata sapphire yang sedari tadi ditutupi melihat lebih jelas lagi. Hamparan langit luas masih di sana, namun samar-samar ia juga bisa melihat sebuah benda tipis yang menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin malam. Naruto tidak langsung meyakini akan gambaran yang baru ia lihat tersebut. Pasti ia sedikit berhalusinasi karena baru bangun dari tidur.

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi dengan perlahan. Benda tipis yang terlihat seperti benang itu malah terlihat semakin banyak. Bentuknya pun semakin jelas, ditambah dengan pantulan sinar rembulan yang membuat benda itu terlihat seperti kristal yang terbuat dari benang.

Selain daripada benda tipis itu, sekarang Naruto mulai sadar kalau kepalanya terasa sedang bersandar pada sesuatu. Rasanya empuk dan hangat. Apa ini? Apakah mungkin tadi ia membawa sebuah daging besar yang sengaja digunakan untuk bantalan kepalanya? Tak mungkin, pertanyaan bodoh. Untuk apa daging digunakan sebagai bantal? Bukankah itu lebih baik jika berakhir di dalam perut? Lagipula daging akan terasa lengket atau semacamnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah sadar rupanya?"

Sebuah suara lembut langsung meresap ke dalam indra pendengar pria ini. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan terlihatlah wajah manis milik seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sejenak, Naruto terdiam dan terus memperhatikan wajah yang ada di depannya. Mungkinkah ia masih mengigau? Atau apakah matanya sudah benar-benar kacau dan besok ia harus pergi ke dokter?

"Ummm… J-jadi, matamu yang asli itu adalah warna biru, ya? Warna yang indah." ucap gadis itu sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang sedang terbaring di atas pahanya. Pemuda itu masih menatap dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya ia masih belum ingat betul apa yang terjadi. "U-umm… _ano_—"

"Ueeee! K-kau! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Dan kenapa aku terbaring di pangkuanmu?" Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar kalau ini bukan halusinasi, langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tajam. Bisa dibilang tajam atau tidak, juga 'sih. Ini hanyalah sebuah tatapan yang Naruto pusatkan pada suatu titik. Ini tidak terlalu menakutkan karena ia tak benar-benar berniat untuk marah atau semacamnya. "Jangan bilang kau meracuniku, lalu kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku saat aku tidur—"

"A-aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu," sang gadis langsung memotong perkataan Naruto yang hampir seratus persen berupa prasangka buruk tentangnya. Enak saja 'kan? Sudah terbaring dengan pulas cukup lama di paha sang gadis, saat sadar ia langsung menuduhnya seperti itu? Seharusnya mungkin tadi ia menguliti setiap inci tubuh pria itu saat ia tak sadarkan diri tadi. "K-kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan. A-aku khawatir padamu, j-jadi aku menunggumu sampai siuman."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang gadis. Sebenarnya, tuduhan yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu itu pun hanya sebuah kebohongan. Yah, setidaknya ia tak memiliki masalah jika gadis semanis ini melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia harus minta maaf telah asal celetuk. Apa yang gadis itu pun sepertinya benar. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Dan mungkin tadi tubuhnya tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lalu pingsan. Memalukan dan aneh.

"Hehehe… maaf telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak," Naruto meminta maaf dengan sebuah cengiran khas dirinya. Gadis berambut indigo yang melihatnya benar-benar terheran-heran oleh tingkah pria ini. Awal mereka bertemu, ia berteriak—atau lebih tepatnya menyentak pada sang gadis agar menjauh darinya, saat ia sadar tadi, yang dilakukannya adalah menuduh dirinya. Dan saat tahu ia salah, ia meminta maaf dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aneh, mungkin unik. "Jadi, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau mau menungguiku sampai larut malam gini? Kenapa juga kau tak takut saat kubilang kalau aku vampire? Mungkinkah kau tak tahu mahkluk seperti apa vampire itu?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. S-sebenarnya aku tak tahu juga kenapa aku ingin menungguimu sampai larut malam—AHH! B-Bukan seperti itu! A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" gadis bernama Hinata yang berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan beruntun pria langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan muka, ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ummm… seperti 'Oh jadi, begitu' namun dalam banyak artian. Gadis ini memang tak terlalu pandai dalam hal bicara. Apalagi harus menjawab pertanyaan beruntun sekaligus seperti tadi? Pikirannya akan langsung terpencar ke mana-mana. "A-aku hanya ingin… membantumu. Tapi, a-aku juga tak yakin apakah hal seperti itu termasuk dalam menolong atau hanya mengganggu. M-maaf."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan – menurutnya—benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang malah berbalik membuatnya malu? Sekarang mungkin pria itu menganggap dirinya sebagai orang aneh. Oh Tuhan, ia harap ada bintang jatuh yang langsung menabrak dirinya saat itu juga. Tapi mungkin tidak. Jika itu terjadi, maka akan ia akan tewas dan itu tidak asik.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Hinata. Gadis ini lucu. Benar-benar lucu dan manis. Ia menunggui dirinya sampai siuman yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ia terlalu polos.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau tahu, aku benar-benar seorang vampire," Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedang kacau dengan pikirannya sendiri, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia mencoba. Tapi kenapa harus membuka pembicaraan dengan hal berbau vampire, di mana tak semua orang percaya dengan hal itu? Ia bisa saja di teriaki orang gila, meski kenyataannya ia memang vampire. "Terima kasih telah menjagaku sampai siuman, Hinata. Ummm… aku tak tahu kau percaya atau tidak pada vampire, tapi mereka benar-benar ada, Hinata."

Hinata mulai beranjak dari pikiran yang terus menyalahkan kekuarangan dirinya. Gadis ini terlihat sedang mendengarkan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus wajah sang pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mungkinkah ia tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau vampire? Seorang manusia berjenis kelamin wanita percaya dengan cerita Naruto? Yah, sebenarnya banyak juga sih yang percaya. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Naruto menceritakan hal ini pada sosok selain vampire, dalam hal ini manusia.

"Ummm… N-Naruto-_kun,_ a-aku pernah membaca buku tentang vampire. A-apakah makhluk seperti itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Hinata. Di kamarnya ada cukup banyak buku, novel, cerita-cerita rakyat atau mitos tentang makhluk bernama Vampire ini. Ia bukan seorang maniak vampire. Hanya saja, hal itu lebih menarik untuk dibaca dari pada tentang ilmu pengetahuan lain yang hampir semua dapat ia kuasai. Dan sekarang ini di hadapannya ada seorang pria tampan yang mengaku sebagai vampire. Percaya tidak percaya juga, Hinata ini. "A-apakah manusia benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi vampire jika memiliki hubungan dengan vampire atau terkena gigitan dari mereka?"

"Hmmm… sebenarnya, tidak begitu juga sih. Eh, Hinata, kau cukup tertarik dengan vampire, ya? Tapi sebelumnya, aku beritahu padamu, jagan terlalu percaya pada buku vampire yang kau baca. Tak semua yang ditulis tentang vampire dalam buku itu benar, lho," Naruto kembali menjelaskan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik wajah gadis di sampingnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memperlihatkan kalau ia tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung ini. "Misalnya saja… apa, ya? Oh ya, vampire tak takut dengan sinar matahari. Mereka bisa beraktivitas seperti manusia di siang hari, misalnya sekolah atau bekerja."

Naruto berhenti bicara. Membuat keheningan diantara kedua remaja itu. Mata biru sapphire Naruto menatap dalam kedua permata lavender milik Hinata. Sang gadis terdiam dengan keheranan. Kedua mata Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Tak ada keraguan atau canda di dalamnya. Mungkin pria itu sedang meyakinkan Hinata atau mempertegas apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia serius. Apa yang dikatakannya ini bukan hanya main-main.

"Tapi, Hinata, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi vampire."

Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto penuh dengan tekanan dan keseriusan. Hinata terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Menjadi vampire. Ia belum terpikirkan untuk mengubah diri menjadi makhluk seperti itu. Makhluk yang memiliki tubuh mirip dengan manusia, namun berbeda. Hidup dengan menghisap darah manusia. Ah, iya, apakah benar mereka hidup dengan menghisap darah manusia? Apakah mereka akan mati jika tak menghisap darah manusia?

"Ahaha… maaf, aku hanya ingin memberi saran saja. Padahal kau tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, 'kan? Yah, meski pun ada beberapa hal juga yang memang benar yang ditulis di beberapa buku. Seperti, metabolisme tubuh, daya pikir atau ingatan, kekuatan tubuh yang beberapa kali lipat lebih dibandingkan dengan manusia."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Lalu berhenti bicara, bermaksud untuk mengganti tema pembicaraan ini. Jika Naruto terus membicarakan soal vampire dengannya, maka gadis itu mungkin akan terlibat dengan urusan para vampire. Ia bodoh. Asal bicara soal hal yang padahal menjadi rahasia mereka. Jika ibu atau ayahnya melihat, mungkin sekarang ini sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajahnya. Tak lupa dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"_A-ano…_ N-Naruto-_kun_, apakah vampire—"

"Hinata, sekarang ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau pulang, orang tuamu pasti sedang khawatir dan mencarimu." Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis manis itu sejenak. Sebuah ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya terukir di sana. Matanya meredup, ujung bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Samar-samar dapat dilihat kalau ia sedang mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar kecil.

Sejak awal mereka bertatap muka, inilah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang bersedih? Apakah itu akibat dari perkataannya barusan? Sepertinya dari awal, Naruto tak pernah memberikan kesan baik pada gadis yang sudah berbuat baik padanya ini.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang, mencoba untuk menjaga mulutnya sehati-hati mungkin agar tak menyakiti perasaan gadis ini lagi. Pria berambut pirang ini menjongkokan badannya. Menyamakan tinggi badannya yang semula berdiri dengan sang gadis yang masih terduduk di atas rumput hijau di sana. Ia lalu menatap lagi wajah Hinata. Mempertemukan dua mata sapphire cerah dan mata indah lavender milik Hinata. Mata gadis itu bergetar. Seolah menjerit dan meminta tolong pada mata biru Naruto. Pria ini dapat merasakannya. Kesakitan yang dialami Hinata. "Hinata—"

"Naruto-_kun_, jika kau benar-benar seorang vampire, bisakah kau merubahku menjadi sepertimu?" Hinata menatap balik kedua iris sapphire Naruto. Pria itu terdiam. Bukan tak ingin mengatakan apa pun sebagai balasan dari permintaan Hinata. Sama sekali tidak, banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada gadis ini. Tentang apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto mengenai jangan menjadi vampire dan hal semacamnya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Mulutnya kaku. Kedua bibirnya itu tak mau membuka bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja. "Naruto-_kun_, aku mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu tentang jangan menjadi vampire. Jika tubuhku tak bisa menerima apa yang vampire itu berikan, aku akan mati 'kan—"

"Ah Hinata, sepertinya kau biasa tidur malam, ya? Maaf tapi, meski seorang vampire, aku tak biasa tidur terlalu larut," Naruto kembali memotong perkataan Hinata. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar. Meski tak sepenuhnya benar. Jika pun tubuh seseorang dapat menerima dengan baik sel-sel yang diberikan oleh vampire itu, masih ada masalah lain yang menunggunya. Seperti saat mereka haus darah. "Aku tak tahu masalah seperti apa yang sedang kau hadapi, Hinata. Tapi jika kau memilih untuk diam atau bahkan mati, itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Masih ada hari besok. Kita bisa berbicara dan melupakan sejenak masalah itu, ya 'kan?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan sang gadis. Hinata awalnya terdiam dan hanya menatap tangan dan wajah Naruto secara bergantian. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidup di tengah-tengah kesusahan? Bukankah itu tindakan seorang pengecut? Di tambah lagi, sekarang ada seseorang yang mau menjadi tempat berbagi bebannya. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu—huammm… sampai besok, Hinata."

"Hihihi… um, sampai jumpa besok. Pastikan kau cukup tidur malam ini, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata terkikih sebentar mendengar perkataan Naruto yang dibarengi oleh kegiatan menguap itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang tak biasa tidur terlalu larut memang benar. Tapi bukankah ia seorang vampire? Sosok yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih baik dari manusia normal? Seharusnya jika hanya ngantuk bisa ia tahan. Ditambah lagi ia baru saja siuman dari pingsan selama dua jam lebih.

Hinata pun pergi duluan meninggalkan tempat itu. Memasuki semak belukar di mana sebelumnya ia keluar. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam di sana. Pria ini menatap punggung sang gadis dengan tenang dan sabar. Sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil itu di telan oleh rimbun-nya pepohonan dan semak belukar di hutan sana. Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengantar pulang Hinata. Setidaknya ia bisa memastikan kalau gadis itu bisa sampai dengan selamat. Tapi tak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

…

..

.

Di sore hari di pinggir jalan trotoar, seorang pria berambut pirang yang baru saja selesai dengan sekolahnya, sedang berjalan pulang dengan santai. Matanya memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Jalanan sedang sepi kendaraan. Tak banyak orang juga yang sedang berada di luar. Ahh… memang seperti inilah suasana pria ini ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Sepi penuh ketenangan. Ia tak membenci suasana seperti ini. Hanya mungkin kadang ia bosan karena tak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol.

Sang adik, Shion, sebenarnya ingin pulang bareng kakak kesayangannya ini, tapi sayang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang diikuti gadis berambut pirang itu membuatnya sibuk. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan seperti itu. Bukan karena ia anti sosial atau apa. Hanya saja… mungkin ia sudah tertular malas oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tingkat kemalasannya sudah mencapai stadium empat. Jika tidak ada kegiatan, pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan tidur. Tapi meski malas, pria itu memiliki otak yang luar biasa cerdas. Mungkin karena terlalu pintar ia jadi malas menjalani hidup ini. Sayang Naruto hanya tertular sifat malasnya.

Pikiran Naruto mulai pergi melayang. Ingatannya menerawang ke malam hari, di mana ia bertemu seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang… manis, bernama Hinata. Menurutnya Hinata gadis yang baik. Mungkin terlalu b aik dan polos. Saat gadis itu sengaja menunggu Naruto siuman, entah hanya pada Naruto atau memang ia selalu melakukannya pada orang lain, mungkin itu dapat terbilang terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana jika orang yang ia tunggui tak sadar sampai besok? Apakah ia mampu menunggu di tempat yang sama selama beberapa jam untuk orang yang bahkan belum terlalu ia kenal? Ia benar-benar terlalu polos.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto sangat ingat tentang gadis itu adalah ketika mereka akan berpisah semalam. Mata lavender itu menyimpan sebuah keputus asaan. Keputus asaan yang cukup dalam. Dan mungkin karena itulah Hinata meminta Naruto untuk merubahnya menjadi vampire sepertinya. Naruto memang tak tahu apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi gadis ini. Tapi menjadi vampire bukanlah jalan keluar. Ia hanya melarikan diri dari masalah itu. Lari dari hidupnya sebagai seorang manusia bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

'Huh… Hinata. Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan masalah yang bukan urusanku,' batin Naruto.

Tanpa terasa sekarang ia sudah ada di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Jalur kiri adalah jalan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pulang. Sementara jalur satunya lagi adalah jalan menuju… umm… entahlah. Ia memang pernah pergi ke sana, tapi hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Tak ada perbedaan yang mencolok dari lingkungan tempat tinggalnya juga. Deretan rumah besar yang sepi. Ahh… orang kaya semakin banyak sekarang ini.

Naruto diam sejenak di tengah-tengah jalan. Tepat di tengah antara jalan yang biasa ia gunakan dan jalan satunya lagi. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap dua jalan itu secara bergantian. Keduanya sama-sama sepi. Apakah Naruto tanpa sadar pulang lebih awal hari ini? Tapi ia 'kan pulang setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sudahlah. Jika memang ia pulang lebih awal, Naruto hanya perlu untuk memutar jalur untuk membunuh waktu luangnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menggunakan jalan yang biasa gunakan.

'Tempat ini semakin banyak dihuni oleh rumah-rumah besar, dan—WOI! Itu rumah atau vila?' Naruto terheran-heran ketika melihat rumah-rumah di komplek ini begitu besar. Mungkin ia lupa atau memang tak pernah memperhatikan rumahnya, tapi tempat tinggalnya itu jauh lebih besar dan luas dari rumah bernuansa klasik jepang yang baru saja ia lihat.

Naruto terus memperhatikan setiap rumah yang ada. Mulai dari rumah besar dengan 5 lantai, rumah yang memiliki taman yang sangat amat luas seperti lapangan sepak bola, dan rumah yang tak mungkin dimiliki oleh orang biasa lainnya. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memperhatikan sebuah rumah di samping kanan jalan yang sepertinya paling besar dan megah dari rumah lain yang ada di sekitar sini.

'Hyuuga… hmmm… jadi, ini rumah Hinata,' Naruto membaca sebuah tulisan yang sengaja diukir di gerbang besar yang mengelilingi rumah besar di hadapannya. Naruto memperhatikan setiap sudut—tidak sudut, hanya atap dan lantai 2 yang dapat ia lihat. Benteng yang digunakan oleh keluarga ini cukup tinggi. Mungkin bisa sampai 9 sampai 10 meter. Tapi untuk apa juga mereka memakai benteng yang tinggi seperti ini? Maksudnya, kenapa harus setinggi ini? Yah, terserah mereka juga sih. Lebih rapat, lebih baik pula keamanan rumah ini.

Naruto terus memperhatikan luasnya kediaman Hyuuga ini. Dari samping kanannya, panjang rumah bisa sampai 50 meter, sementara untuk sisi kiri tamat sampai sebuah semak belukar yang ada sekitar 80 meter dari jaraknya sekarang. Sekarang ia cukup penasaran dengan isi rumah ini. Mungkin di sana ada tempat pelatihan khusus yang digunakan oleh teroris atau semacamnya. Haha, hanya bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau di sana sudah sampai ujung… berarti aku sudah jalan cukup jauh. Dan jalan ini tak terhubung dengan jalan menuju rumah?!" Naruto menatap ke belakang. Jalan di mana tadi ia berdiri untuk memutuskan ia akan pergi ke mana, sudah tak terlihat sama sekali. Dan sepertinya cukup jauh. Yah, mau tidak mau ia harus memutar balik untuk pulang, jika tak ingin mengambil jalan pintas via atap rumah. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Lebih baik aku pulang atau ibu tak akan menyiapkan makan malam untukku—"

_**PRANGGGG! DUAKKK!**_

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya ketika sebuah suara nyaring seperti beling pecah, menggema dari sisi kirinya. Kaki yang semula akan digerakkan ke depan, sontak berbalik dan melompat ke arah salah satu batang pohon tinggi yang ada di seberang kediaman Hyuuga tersebut. Naruto mencoba untuk melihat kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Sebuah kursi kayu rusak di halaman sekitar rumah itu setelah terjatuh dari lantai 2. Salah satu kaca ruangan di atas kursi rusak itu pecah. Mungkinkah di sana sedang terjadi kegiatan lempar melempar barang?

Naruto mempertajam penglihatannya. Menerobos masuk, melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya kamar seorang wanita tersebut. Terlihat ada dua orang manusia di sana. Keduanya memiliki rambut panjang, namun dengan warna yang berbeda. Seorang dengan badan yang cukup kekar terlihat sedang memarahi atau mungkin mengintimidasi seseorang lagi yang kini jatuh terduduk. Beberapa kali sosok yang diduga pria itu menampar wajah sosok yang hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia diam tak membalas sedikit pun.

Naruto masih mencoba untuk memperjelas lagi penglihatannya. Melihat dari jarak 100 meter adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh vampire. Maksudnya, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas dari jarak 100 meter atau bahkan 800 meter untuk yang memang memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam hal penglihatan. Batas maksimal Naruto dalam penglihatannya sekarang mungkin sekitar 500 sampai 600 meter. Dan karenanya, sekarang Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan di sana. Jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Siapa dua sosok itu. Siapa orang yang sedang jatuh terduduk dengan badan yang banyak tergores pecahan kaca. Seorang wanita, dengan rambut indigo panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

'Hinata. Siapa pria itu?' meski sudah mengetahui siapa sosok yang sedang disiksa, Naruto mencoba untuk tetap diam dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Hatinya cukup kesal dan sakit melihat wanita yang dikenalnya sedang diperlakukan seperti binatang. Ia sangat kesal. Tapi jika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menghajar orang itu, ia hanya akan menambah masalah bagi Hinata. Dan mungkin nantinya, hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. 'Tch… brengsek.'

"Bangun, Hinata. Hukuman ini masih belum setimpal dengan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan," suara berat khas pria kembali menggema. Gadis yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan tubuh yang terluka hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir kini sudah kering dan meninggalkan bekas di kedua pipinya. Isakan dan rintihannya pun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mungkin ia sudah tak dapat merasakannya lagi. Kesakitan dan kesedihan. Itu terlalu sering ia rasakan sampai ia mulai terbiasa. "Umurmu sudah 16 tahun, dan kau masih bisa seceroboh itu? Memecahkan 3 vas seharga 2 milyar tanpa merasa bersalah seperti ini?!"

Pria itu kembali menampar wajah sang gadis sampai membuatnya tersungkur setelah badannya menabrak pinggiran kasur. Ahh… ironis bukan? Pemandangan ini terlihat seperti kisah cinderella dengan versi baru. Bukan karena ibu tiri, melainkan ayah kandung yang kehilangan otak. Mungkin ia lari dari rumah sakit jiwa dan menjadi ayah gadungan, lalu menyiksa orang-orang di sini? Jika saja di dunia ini benar-benar ada orang yang seperti itu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di sana mulai geram. Ia mematahkan ujung batang yang memang runcing, sebesar jari telunjuknya. Kuku jari Naruto tiba-tiba memanjang dan meruncing. Sangat runcing. Dan jika dibandingkan ini mungkin lebih tajam dari katana atau semacamnya.

Naruto memperhatikan sejenak batang kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya. Jari jemari dengan kuku tajam itu bergerak. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Kurang dari 2 detik, ia sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Naruto mempertajam ujung batang yang sebelumnya sebesar jari telunjuk miliknya. Ukurannya pun mengecil, namun beberapa kali lebih besar dari tusuk gigi.

"Mungkin, aku harus mengirimkanmu ke panti asuhan— ARGHH!"

Perkataan pria dan gerakan tangan yang akan dilakukannya lagi dibatalkan, ketika sebuah benda runcing dan kecil menembus mata kanan miliknya. Ia menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya menutupi mata yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sementara gadis yang sedari tadi disiksa hanya bisa menatap wajah pria itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak senang, takut, bahagia, sedih, atau merasakan emosi lainnya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Naruto, orang yang sudah membuat pria itu kehilangan satu matanya, juga hanya bisa menatap dengan datar kejadian yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas ini. Sejenak ia diam di dahan pohon itu dan memperhatikan kejadian di sana. Pria itu kesakitan sampai jatuh tersungkur. Darah mengalir membasahi tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya, sebelum menetes ke lantai. Cairan merah kental miliknya kini lebih mendominasi lantai, dari pada darah milik Hinata yang hanya beberapa bercak darah.

"ARGHHH! Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padaku!" Teriakan pria itu cukup keras. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa miris dan jijik. Tak lama, beberapa pelayan masuk ke kamar itu dan langsung membawa pria yang kini hanya memiliki satu mata itu. Meski sedang terluka, ia sempat membentak salah satu pelayan karena ada kesalahan kecil saat mengangkat tubuhnya. "Cepat panggil ambulan! Kalian ingin kupecat!?"

Mereka pun membawa pergi pria berambut panjang itu. Meninggalkan gadis berambut indigo di sana hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Mereka benar-benar mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya mereka sempat menatap ke arah Hinata dan berniat untuk menolongnya, tapi tatapan sang tuan rumah yang menyeramkan memaksa mereka untuk tak berbuat apa pun padanya. Mereka masih belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menentang tuan rumah mereka.

Hinata terdiam dengan badan lemas yang disandarkan ke tembok. Rambutnya tergerai tak karuan. Beberapa helai menghalangi wajahnya, beberapa helai jatuh di lantai karena penyiksaan tadi. Mata lavender indahnya yang menatap ke arah jam itu kosong. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh jarum jam seperti orang yang tak memiliki akal.

…

..

.

Malam ini, langit cerah seperti malam kemarin. Bintang-bintang banyak bertaburan. Hanya sayang, sang dewi malam sudah tak lagi dalam bentuk sempurnanya. Kecantikan sempurnanya memang sulit dilihat. Tapi meski begitu, cahaya indahnya masih sangat terlihat indah. Menyinari dunia malam dengan ketentraman yang ia berikan.

Suhu udara pun tak terlalu dingin. Sangat cocok bila para pasangan remaja akan mengadakan kencang atau hal semacamnya di malam ini. Hal ini dapat dimanfaatkan sebagai ajang mesra-mesraan. Atau modus. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka dapat tiba-tiba memeluk pasangannya, dan jika ditanya kenapa, bisa dijawab karena faktor udara yang dingin. Jika beruntung, pasangan mereka akan mengerti atau mungkin membalasnya. Bila gagal, persiapkanlah masker saat pulang untuk menutupi wajah yang memiliki tanda merah berbentuk telapak tangan.

Tapi sepertinya menurut pria pemilik rambut pirang yang hampir selalu dibiarkan acak-acakan ini, malam mana pun sama saja. Jika sudah waktunya ia akan pergi ke sebuah bukit dan menikmati panorama malam. Ia bisa sampai berjam-jam di sana. Dan bila tak ingin alias malas untuk pulang, kadang ia bermalam di sana. Namun jika begitu, saat pagi menjelang ia akan benar-benar sibuk.

Tubuh tinggi dan kekar miliknya sengaja direbahkan di atas bukit berumput. Matanya tertutup. Mencoba untuk menikmati setiap hembusan angin alam yang menerpa kulitnya. Di luar mungkin ia terlihat tenang, tapi di dalam pikirannya sekarang ini sedang terjadi pertarungan pikiran dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit berlebihan juga bila disebut pertarungan. Mmm… ia hanya sedang berpikir keras. Dan akibatnya kepala pria ini sedikit berdenyut.

'Hinata? Dia datang lagi?' pria itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kelopak matanya kembali membuka. Memperlihatkan mata biru sapphire yang kini menatap ke sebuah arah di mana terdapat banyak semak belukar yang cukup tinggi. Wajahnya terpaku ke sana. Sekarang ini ia dapat merasakannya. Meski samar. Ia dapat merasakan seorang wanita dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sedang menuju ke tempatnya berada. Mungkin ia masih sekitar 50 sampai 70 meter lagi sebelum sampai ke tempat pria ini. Jarak yang cukup dekat bagi seseorang seperti Naruto untuk merasakan auranya yang kini terlihat berbeda dari malam sebelumnya.

Naruto masih pada posisinya, sampai beberapa detik kemudian semak belukar itu bergerak, lalu muncul sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan muka manis namun dihiasi oleh beberapa luka legam, yang beberapa ditutupi oleh perban kecil. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sungguh. Saat kejadian yang membuat wajahnya seperti ini tadi, ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan hal yang bisa membantu gadis ini. Brengsek.

Wanita itu datang menghampiri Naruto. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Senyum manis yang terlihat dipaksakan. Dan hal ini membuat dada Naruto menjadi jauh lebih sakit dari saat ia melihat wajah gadis ini. Rasanya seperti diiris oleh pisau berkarat dengan setiap gerakan yang sangat lambat._ Kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan luka itu dengan senyum yang malah membuat hatinya lebih hancur? Kenapa ia tak melawan saat diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh pria berambut panjang itu? _ Itu adalah 2 dari sekian hal yang ingin Naruto katakan pada sang gadis saat melihat sosoknya. Sayang, mulutnya kaku.

"S-selamat malam, N-Naruto-_kun_." Sapanya, masih dengan senyuman di wajah. Naruto membalas sapaan Hinata, juga dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Mata biru sapphire Naruto mendalami mata lavender Hinata. Lagi. Hal itu membuat dadanya sesak. Dua permata itu memang terlihat sedikit lebih hidup dari yang ia lihat siang tadi. Hanya sedikit, tanpa mengurangi luka di dalamnya.

Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mengabaikan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia melihat ke atas langit berbintang tanpa satu pun suara keluar dari mulut mereka. Hinata terlihat sedang sangat menikmati momen-momen ini. Beban yang ada di dadanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menipis. Setidaknya pikiran yang menggerogoti kepalanya mengurang. Meninggalkannya sejenak.

"Hinata, coba kau berbaring seperti ini," Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Pria yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput bukit kecil itu menatap ke arah Hinata. Senyum terkembang di wajah pria pirang ini. Sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke langit. "Posisi seperti ini jauh lebih baik untuk menikmati langit."

"T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, cepat. Rumput ini bersih, kok,"

Tak bisa menolak, Hinata akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan dan diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Sensasi seperti digelitiki oleh sisi rumput tentu saja menjadi hal pertama yang menyapa kulit putih Hinata ketika berbaring di atas rumput. Cukup menggelikan, memang. Namun sensasi menggelikan itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum tubuhnya dapat menyesuaikan dengan tekstur dan bentuk rumput serta tanah yang ia sandari.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata cukup nyaman dalam posisinya, memilih untuk diam sejenak dan menikmati momen-momen sekarang ini. Semilir angin sesekali datang dan membawa aroma tubuh satu sama lain ke hidung orang di sampingnya. Hinata dapat mencium aroma khas Naruto, begitu pun sebaliknya. Berbaring di atas rumput sambil menikmati langit malam, dengan tambahan aroma tubuh yang cukup menenangkan pikiran. Ahhh… suasana yang indah.

"_Ne_, Hinata, Kenapa kau ingin menjadi vampire?" Naruto melirik wajah Hinata yang terletak tak jauh di sampingnya. Naruto sebenarnya sedikit mengerti tentang kenapa ia ingin menjadi vampire. Mempunyai keluarga yang… bisa dibilang cukup kejam, dan terus di simpan di dalam rumah dengan berjuta peraturan gila, untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang masih berusia kurang dari 20 tahun seperti Hinata, yang masih dalam fase pertumbuhan, itu tak bisa dibilang baik. Sungguh buruk. Apa mungkin saja tujuan Hinata tak dibiarkan keluar rumah bermaksud untuk melindungi—ah, tidak. Tidak ada kata melindungi jika yang mereka lakukan adalah memukul dan menampar wajah gadis ini. "Memang, kehidupan mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa ketentuan yang memang harus dipatuhi. Tidak seperti hukum juga, sih. Mungkin bisa dibilang, hukum yang sudah ditetapkan pada kami. Ya seperti itulah."

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan makhluk sepertinya. Dari pada harus membicarakan tentang kehidupan sang gadis, yang tentu saja dapat menyakiti perasaannya. Lagi pula apa yang ia bicarakan bukan sebuah hal buruk.

Mungkin, perkataan sebelumnya yang mengatakan ia tak ingin Hinata untuk berubah menjadi vampire sepertinya hanya bohong belaka atau pendiriannya sudah goyah. Merasakan atau tidak, apa yang dikatakan panjang lebar oleh Naruto barusan secara tersirat seperti menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan Hinata jika berubah menjadi vampire. Dengan kata lain, ia menginginkannya. Atau entahlah. Pria ini pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang penting tak membahas tentang masalah gadis ini.

Hinata menolehkan mukanya ke arah wajah Naruto. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tadi langsung diserap ke dalam pikirannya. Seperti sebuah cerita yang diceritakan oleh orang tua pada sang anak sebelum tidur. Enta mengapa rasanya menenangkan, namun tak mengantukkan. Padahal yang dilakukan pria ini hanya bercerita seperti biasa saja.

"Ummm… begitu, ya. _A-ano_, apakah di luar sana terdapat banyak lagi vampire?" Hinata masih dalam posisinya. Mata lavender gadis ini menatap dari samping wajah Naruto, yang sedang menengadah dengan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasinya. Pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu pun terasa hanya seperti sebuah bungkus. Memang pada awalnya itu yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ketika menatap wajah Naruto yang terciprat oleh sinar rembulan… membuat pria itu menjadi lebih… ugh eksotis? Maaf, tapi Hinata benar-benar tak berniat untuk berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ya… diantara manusia yang ada di seluruh penjuru bumi ini, mungkin sekitar 20 sampai 25 persen dari mereka adalah vampire."Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping. Wajah gadis cantik yang juga tersinari sedikit sinar rembulan. Untuk sesaat Naruto berpikir kalau yang ia lihat ini adalah sesosok bidadari atau hanya khayalan semata. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini terlihat lebih cantik, padahal ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ke langit? Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata ke arah berlawanan. Menyembunyikan… rona merah… yang entah mengapa bisa hinggap di wajahnya. "Oh ya, Hinata, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kenapa kau ingin menjadi vampire,"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, itu…"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto melirik ke Hinata dari sudut matanya. Meski dari sudut pandang yang minim, mata biru sapphirenya dapat menangkap perubahan sikap pada gadis berambut indigo ini. Perkataan yang sangat ingin ia hindari, malah dengan entengnya meluncur dan bersarang di benak gadis ini. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa harus menanyakan alasan itu?! Alasan… itu akan berhubungan dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi gadis ini. Meski hal itu masih belum pasti. Tapi dilihat dari responnya, pasti tepat mengenai pusat permasalahan. Naruto membalikan badan ke arah Hinata.

Hening kembali menghinggapi mereka berdua. Naruto terlalu sibuk memperhatikan setiap garis wajah Hinata. Matanya yang kini berpaling dari Naruto, dengan siratan penuh kesedihan. Mereka saling berhadapan. Jarak wajah mereka pun hanya sekitar 30 senti. Napas satu sama lain dapat mereka rasakan dan dengar. Tapi kenapa… kenapa terasa sangat jauh? Mengapa sulit menggapai gadis ini?

Hinata menatap lurus ke depan. Mempertemukan wajahnya dan wajah pemuda pirang ini. Ekspresi keduanya sangat berbeda. Naruto terlihat terkejut, bingung, kesal, marah, bersalah, dengan beberapa alasan yang tak dimengerti gadis berambut indigo ini. Sementara Hinata, ia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Benang tak kasat mata itu sudah tak dapat lagi merajut senyum di wajahnya. Sebuah topeng palsu yang sengaja ia pakai saat sampai di tempat ini. Namun sekarang sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Membohongin dirinya, menutupi perasaannya di depan Naruto dan juga…

"Maafkan aku, Naruto -_kun_…"

Menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Dihadapan pria ini.

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

…

..

.

_**a/n : **_Fiuhhh… selesai juga. Oh ya sebelumnya, diriku mau minta maaf soal loncatan waktu yang kerasa banget di chap ini. Soalnya, gimana, ya… kalau diriku deskripsiin tentang kejadian yang diloncat itu, bakal jadi tambah panjang nih chapter. Sedangkan ini masih dalam tahap pengenalan. Jadi, ya, maaf aja deh! Hehehe… semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san! _Sampai jumpa chap depan!


	3. Stay by my side

**a/n : **Yoooho~~ author labil ini datang melanjutkan fict ini~~ Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca sama ripu kemarin~~~ ummm… bagaimana kabar _Readers-san_? Sehat-sehat aja, kan? Kalau orang di rumah gimana? Tante, kakek, nenek, paman—#plakk# baiklah diriku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, selamat membaca, _Readers-san…_

**Warning : **AU, OOC, OC, lompatan waktu.

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own Naruto)**

_**Semoga dapat menghibur **_**Readers-san!**

…

..

.

Suasana ramai khas pagi hari sangat terasa di sekolah bernama _Centre Academy_ ini. Adegan di mana para murid yang baru datang saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan wajah gembiranya, sedikit kekonyolan yang terjadi saat bertemu teman baik, atau bahkan langsung saling berkejaran satu sama lain karena suatu alasan. Walau pun namanya terbilang aneh atau lebih tepatnya kuno, sekolah ini termasuk sekolah kalangan atas yang hampir selalu menghasilkan siswa unggulan di akhir tahun. Mereka memiliki daya saing tinggi, dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan langsung diburu oleh universitas-universitas terpandang ketika mereka lulus.

Meski menghasilkan siswa yang sangat bagus, siswa-siswa di sini tak merasa jenuh, stress, kesal, karena harus belajar setiap saat. Pihak sekolah menyeimbangkan tentang kebutuhan akademik, mental, tanpa mengambil hak siswa untuk bermain atau menyalurkan hobi mereka. Namun, tentu saja itu masih dibatasi agar tak berlebihan. Yahh… walau pun tak terbantahkan juga ada beberapa siswa yang sangat ambisius untuk selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi, sehingga membuatnya belajar terus menerus dan akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Sekolah yang didirikan oleh dua keluarga terpandang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu ini, memang selalu menjadi incaran para remaja untuk melanjutkan sekolah, setelah lulus dari tingkat sebelumnya. Sekolahnya memiliki luas sekitar 1000 meter persegi, luas yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah sekolah. Fasilitas yang lengkap, dan guru-guru yang mengajar di sini pun sudah sangat terlatih. Bukan hanya dalam hal mengajar secara akademik, namun juga tentang bagaimana mengajari siswa dengan baik dan benar agar para siswa tersebut tidak jenuh saat menerima pelajaran namun tetap tegas apabila memang diperlukan. Walau pun beberapa orang tak mempercayai hal ini sebelum mereka membuktikannya sendiri.

Namun ternyata, dibalik kesuksesan yang dimiliki oleh _Center Academy _ini, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang kebanyakan penghuni sekolah tak mengetahuinya. Fakta bahwa siswa yang menghuni sekolah ini bukan hanya manusia, namun juga makhluk yang diketahui bernama Vampire. Yah, fakta itu berhubungan dengan sejarah sekolah ini yang dulunya, didirikan oleh seorang manusia terkenal dan salah satu ketua clan vampire terkuat yang ingin memiliki hubgan baik satu sama lain tanpa adanya rasa saling benci, sara, dan hidup untuk saling bantu satu sama lain. Dan tentunya, fakta ini sengaja disembunyikan oleh pihak kepala sekolah dan beberapa orang tertentu yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan sekolah ini. Lagi pula para siswa sudah terbiasa satu sama lain, tanpa merasakan adanya kecurigaan, baik dari vampire atau manusia itu sendiri.

Dari mulai pertama didirikan sampai sekarang, sekolah ini memang belum ada kasus berat akibat serangan dari pihak manusia atau Vampire. Namun tetap, jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, pihak sekolah sudah menyiapkan ratusan kamera CCTV untuk mencegah hal tersebut. Bukan sekolah yang baik bila mereka tidak memiliki tingkat keamanan yang bagus, dan tak bisa mendidik para siswanya untuk tidak bertindak semaunya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kak, kita pisah di sini,"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang memisahkan jalannya bersama pria berambut pirang jabrik yang ia panggil kakak. Sebenarnya ia cukup berat hati juga berpisah dengan sang kakak, jika bukan karena peraturan sekolah yang sengaja meletakkan kelas satu, dua, tiga di bangunan yang berbeda. Yah, meski masih dalam lingkungan sekolah yang sama, dan ia juga masih bisa menemui sang kakak ketika waktu istirahat tiba.

Pria berambut pirang itu diam sejenak di tengah pertigaan jalan, tempat yang menghubungkan antara lingkungan kelas tiga dan kelas satu, untuk setidaknya memastikan kepergian sang adik sampai tak dapat dilihat oleh matanya lagi. Jika ada waktu, bahkan pria ini suka mengantarkan sang adik sampai ke kelasnya, yang tentu saja menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang kelas satu. Mereka memperhatikan pria ini bukan karena mereka jarang melihat anak kelas tiga, hanya saja pria ini memang cukup populer di sekolah, khususnya di kalangan wanita.

'Hmm, ini memang waktu sekolah, tapi entah mengapa bayangan Hinata masih terbayang di kepalaku,' batin pria itu ketika ia mulai berjalan ke arah menuju lingkungan kelas tiga. Sambil terus memperhatikan jalan di depannya, pikiran pria ini sibuk memikirkan sosok gadis berambut indigo yang akhir-akhir ini, bisa dibilang, cukup dekat dengannya. Masalah yang sedang dihadapi gadis itu memang cukup serius, dan ia juga secara bodoh terlibat di dalamnya. Yah, meski belum ada yang tahu dan maksud dari kelakuannya itu pun hanya untuk membantu sang gadis. 'Hinata… tch! Sial aku serba salah,'

Pria itu mengabaikan bayangan tentang sang gadis yang terus muncul di benaknya—meski sulit—dan mencoba untuk fokus saja pada jalan yang ia lalui dan sekolah yang akan ia jalani ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup sibuk juga, mulai dari pelajaran pokok sampai kegiatan klub atau semacamnya. Sebagai tambahan, karena ia salah satu anggota dari dewan mahasiswa, ia harus mengurus banyak hal lainnya lagi. Ahhh, sialan pria menyebalkan itu, tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke organisasi yang paling ia tak ingin masuki.

…

..

.

_**TING TONG TING TONGG**_

Setelah sekitar 10 jam para siswa mengasah otak dan mempelajari hal baru di sekolah ini, akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Berbagai macam ekspresi berbeda terpampang di wajah para siswa. Ada yang merasa sangat amat bahagia, ada yang sedih karena ia memang tergolong anak rajin, ada yang lesu karena saat sekolah tadi ia tenaganya banyak terkuras, ada yang terlihat depresi karena ia banyak melakukan kesalahan di kelas yang berakhir pada sebuah amukan dari guru yang bersangkutan, dan masih banyak ekspresi lainnya.

Langit sore menjadi hiasan pengantara para siswa untuk pulang. Langit berwarna jingga keemasan tersebut telentang secara alami dari ujung ke ujung dengan hiasan beberapa awan abstrak berwarna putih. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun seolah menjadi alat alami yang merefreshing sedikit badan mereka yang cukup kelelahan. Setidaknya di kegiatan penghujung, mereka mendapatkan sedikit hiburan dari Sang Maha Kuasa.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa yang sudah keluar lingkungan sekolah, beberapa orang di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Dewan Mahasiswa' terlihat masih sibuk dengan beberapa kegiatan yang muncul lebih dari biasanya. Yah, seperti nama ruangan ini, orang-orang tersebut merupakan anggota dari Dewan Mahasiswa di sekolah ini. Wajar jika mereka terlambat pulang karena tugas-tugas yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

Kelima anggota yang saat itu ada sedang mengerjakan beberapa masalah yang berbeda satu sama lain. Mulai dari keluhan-keluhan yang diberikan oleh para siswa, kerusakan-kerusakan barang yang ada di sekolah, para siswa yang bermasalah, dan berbagai macam hal lain lagi ditambah dengan beberapa tugas pokok yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

Empat orang di sana terlihat tenang dan terbiasa dengan tugas numpuk ini, berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang terlihat sangat kewalahan di sana. Untuk keempat orang tersebut… mereka memang sudah hampir 3 tahun menjabat sebagai dewan mahasiswa, jadi setidaknya mereka tahu dan sudah terbiasa dengan masalah-masalah seperti ini, berbeda dengan pria yang satu itu.

Pria bermata biru sapphire itu tidak biasa dengan tugas-tugas di atas kertas seperti ini, ditambah lagi ia baru masuk ke organisasi ini selama kurang lebih tiga hari. Terima kasih pada sang ketua berambut hitam —menurutnya—menyebalkan dan sok ganteng yang sudah tiba-tiba menyeretnya masuk ke organisasi ini. Terima kasih juga pada peraturan sekolah yang mengharuskan para siswanya minimal mengikuti satu organisasi. Terima kasih pada perubahan mendadak oleh pria meyebalkan itu yang entah mengapa disetujui oleh kepala sekolah. Terima kasih banyak.

"Sasuke! Aku sudah selesai dengan kerjaanku, sekarang aku boleh pulang 'kan?" pria berambut pirang jabrik ini langsung membawa kumpulan kertas-kertas tebal yang sedari ia kerjakan, lalu memberikannya pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk di bangku khusus di ujung ruangan ini. Pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dan merupakan ketua dari organisasi ini memang terbilang tenang. Ia mengambil hasil kerjaan yang dilakukan oleh rekannya tersebut, memeriksanya dengan teliti namun cepat, lalu memindahkannya ke tempat khusus di mana beberapa dokumen lainnya yang sudah selesai menumpuk.

"Terima kasih atas batuannya, Naruto. Kau boleh pulang." Setelah benar-benar memastikan apa yang dikerjakan Naruto, pria ini kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Beberapa anggota lain yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto yang sedikit lebih awal dari mereka. Sebenarnya sang ketua memberikan tugas yang sama besar kepada para anggotanya, termasuk Naruto. Jadi, ya wajar jika mereka menatap iri ke arah punggung pria itu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini. "Kalian cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian jika ingin pulang juga. Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pulang sampai tugas tersebut selesai."

Dingin, santai, tidak berbelit, dan sedikit kejam. Perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang ketua langsung membuat anggota lainnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

…

..

.

'Hahhh… sudah jam 5 sore, bahkan sekarang ini Shion pasti sudah pulang.' Batin pria berambut pirang jabrik ini sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di koridor sekolah, sepi, kosong, karena memang waktu pulang sekolah berbunyi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Yah, jika ia berbalik dan kembali ke ruangan yang membuatnya pulang sore ini, di sana mungkin masih ada 4 orang yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen atau semacamnya. 'Hmmm… mungkin aku akan langsung pergi ke bukit itu lagi. Melihat mata hari tenggelam di sana mungkin menyenangkan.'

Pria ini sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, menelusuri jalan sekolah sampai ke gerbang, lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Pukul 5 sore, matahari sedang dalam terindahnya. Berada di ujung cakrawala, sinarnya mulai meredup, namun siapa sangka akibat hal tersebut matahari dapat terlihat lebih indah dan dapat dinikmati karena sinarnya yang tak terlalu menyorot.

Langit pun cukup cerah. Awan-awan hanya terlihat tipis di langit sore kini. Langit biru yang tercampuri oleh warna jingga matahari menghasilkan gabungan warna yang luar biasa.

Pria bernama Naruto ini pun akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa mulai menyukai alam, khususnya suatu hal yang ada di langit. Sudah diketahui kalau pria ini sering pergi ke sebuah bukit untuk melihat langit malam, yang jika beruntung ditemani oleh sinar sang dewi malam. Naruto sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia menyukai hal tersebut, hanya saja ia merasakan sebuah ketenangan dan perasaan tenteram saat ia berbaring sambil memperhatikan langit malam.

Mungkin, karena ia seorang vampire, yang notabennya lebih menyukai malam hari ketimbang siang bolong, bisa menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa pria ini menyukai hal tersebut. Meski sebenarnya pria ini menyukai siang hari juga. Yahh, lagi pula tak perlu alasan logis bagi seseorang untuk menyukai sesuatu, karena hal tersebut berasal dari hatinya yang merasakan sebuah ketertarikan, baik pada benda atau pun seseorang.

'Hinata… ah, bayangan gadis itu selalu muncul di kepalaku. Apakah setiap kali kita bertemu dia sengaja menggunakan sebuah mantera kuno agar bayangannya selalu mengganggu pikiranku?' batin pria ini ketika berjalan di trotoar jalan, ia sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah dan tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai di rumahnya.

Gadis berambut indigo yang sudah ia kenal sekitar 4 hari itu memang seringkali muncul dan menyapa pikiran Naruto. Contohnya saja hari ini, saat tiba sampai pulang sekolah bayangan gadis itu muncul terus di kepalanya, walau hanya sekilas. Bayangan yang muncul pun berbeda-beda, ada saat bayangan gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum, ada yang marah, malu, kesal, dan yang paling mengganggu Naruto adalah saat gadis itu menangis.

Bukan Naruto ingin puitis atau apa, tapi hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Jika saja ia sedang memegang pensil atau benda sejenisnya lalu gambaran tangis gadis itu muncul, tangannya secara refleks langsung mematahkan benda yang sedang ia pegang. Itu pun bukan karena ia marah atau kesal karena seringnya gadis itu muncul di benaknya, sekali lagi, tubuhnya hanya spontan bergerak begitu saja. Lagi pula ketimbang kesal, Naruto malah kadang menyukai saat bayangan gadis itu datang. Kadang hal itu dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Tanpa terasa pria ini sudah berada di lingkungan sekitar rumahnya, hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi ia dapat melihat pintu masuk rumahnya. Yah, sebenarnya sekarang Naruto sudah bisa dibilang berada di rumahnya, mengingat rumah keluar Uzumaki yang besar tersebut. Dan sekarang, pria ini sedang berjalan di samping pagar rumahnya sendiri. Hanya tinggal lompat masuk ia langsung ada di dalam.

Namun karena ia sudah mempunyai niat untuk langsung pergi ke bukit itu, tanpa ragu ia berjalan lurus melewati rumahnya. Mungkin kata ragu tak seharusnya dipakai, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut juga bila sang ibu khawatir—lebih tepatnya kesal, karena putranya ini tak ada saat makan malam nanti. Karena itulah, sementara masih tersisa beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, lebih baik ia pergi ke bukit itu sambil berharap ia tak lupa waktu nantinya.

…

..

.

Setelah bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia normal, akhirnya Naruto bisa sampai di bukit yang ia tuju dalam waktu singkat. Selain untuk menghemat waktu, dengan bergerak seperti itu ia juga masih dapat melihat pemandangan langit sore dari bukit tersebut. Jarak dari rumahnya pun hanya sekitar 500-1000 meter saja. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di sana.

Pria ini langsung mencari posisi yang tempat untuk menikmati pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya, setelah ia temui pria ini langsung menyimpang tas yang ia bawa lalu duduk santai. Ahh… setelah disiksa oleh tugas sekolah yang bertambah banyak, dan tugas tambahan dari organisasi itu, bersantai di tempat ini adalah hal yang paling tepat selain tidur di kamarnya.

Naruto mengganti posisinya menjadi terbaring, merentangkan semua anggota tubuhnya sebelum kembali rileks dengan mata tertutup. Ia membiarkan ujung-ujung rumput hijau bukit tersebut membelai kulit tannya, membiarkan sepoi angin untuk menerbangkan kumpulan rambut pirangnya, menenangkan pikiran pemuda ini.

'Hinata… kenapa bayangan gadis itu selalu muncul di benakku? Ah, tapi ketimbang saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya, tadi malam ia terlihat jauh lebih ceria,' seulas senyum tanpa sadar terkembang di wajah Naruto yang masih menutup kedua matanya. 2 malam sebelumnya, gadis itu datang lagi ke bukit ini lagi lalu tiba-tiba menangis di hadapan Naruto, membuat pria ini heran sekaligus terkejut. Wajah yang saat itu masih dihiasi oleh luka-luka akibat benda tajam, dilintasi oleh sungai kecil yang keluar dari permata lavendernya. Saat itu, yang Naruto bisa lakukan adalah menenangkan sang gadis, membagi tangis gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis yang selalu berusaha tegar sekuat yang ia bisa, akhirnya tak dapat membendung lagi perih tersebut. Dan jujur, saat itu entah mengapa Naruto dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata meski ia tak tahu pasti masalahnya apa. 'Selalu bersikap tegar memang bagus, Hinata. Namun jika kau sudah tak kuat lagi, sepertinya kau bisa membagi beban itu denganku,'

Pria berambut pirang ini terus membatin tak jelas tentang gadis bernama Hinata tersebut. Kadang yang ia pikirkan adalah wajah Hinata saat gadis itu tersenyum. Ia perhatikan setiap raut wajah yang terbayang di pikirannya sampai tanpa sadar bibirnya membuat simpul senyum tipis. Kadang pula ia memikirkan saat gadis itu diam dan menutup diri, mencoba untuk menutup-nutupi setiap hal yang ada di benaknya. Naruto tak hanya kesal, namun juga merasakan sebuah perasaan kosong dan keingintahuan untuk memahami gadis ini lebih dalam. Dan yang terakhir adalah gambaran yang sering muncul di benaknya, wajah saat gadis itu menangis. Itu adalah potret yang tak ingin ia lihat lagi. Tangisan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Saat gambaran itu muncul, perasaan kesal, takut, putus asa, sedih, sakit, dan perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu muncul. Kadang pula saat gambar itu muncul, matanya merespon dengan mengeluarkan satu tetes ari mata di salah satu matanya. Klise, mungkin, namun itu yang dirasakan pemuda ini.

Waktu terus berlalu. Naruto yang semula datang ke tempat ini untuk menikmati langit sore malah sibuk memikirkan bayangan sang gadis. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dan tenang sementara pikirannya pergi entah ke mana. Sampai akhirnya, tanpa disadari pria ini jatuh terlelap di bukit itu. Ia tidur cukup nyenyak sampai matahari tenggelam, digantikan oleh bulan di malam hari.

…

..

.

Mata Naruto yang semula tertutup rapat, perlahan mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan permata sapphire yang terbungkus di dalamnya. Tangan kanannya pertama kali digerakkan. Ia memegangi kepala bagian sampingnya yang sedikit terasa sakit dengan tubuh yang masih terbaring di atas rumput bukit itu.

Pria ini beranjak duduk. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana-sini sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran yang dimilikinya. Langitnya sudah gelap, udara mulai terasa dingin, tas sekolah miliknya masih tergeletak di sampingnya. Pria ini menoleh ke kiri bukit lalu mendapatkan sebuah hutan biasa yang diselebungi oleh warna hitam. Ia kemudian menatap langit,

Langit berwarna biru gelap terpampang luas seperti biasanya. Ratusan bintang pun menghiasi langit di sana. Dewi malam yang bentuknya semakin mengecil, dan sebuah… asap hitam? Naruto menghirup udara di sana. Bau asap hasil pembakaran cukup terasa oleh hidungnya yang beberapa kali lebih hebat daripada manusia normal lainnya. Naruto kembali menatap langit, mengituki asal asap tebal yang mengganggu pemandangan langit malam tersebut, dan perlahan tapi pasti mengarah pada bagian kiri bukit ini.

Karena hutan yang ada di sana, pria ini tak dapat melihat dengan jelas asal mula dari asap tebal ini. Naruto sebenarnya tak terlalu tertarik pada asap tersebut, dan berniat untuk tetap tenang menikmati suasana malam seperti biasanya. Namun karena asap yang semakin tebal dan mengganggu udara segar malam ini, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu asal mula pengganggu ini. Ia beranjak pergi dari bukit tersebut, menelusuri jalur asap ke hutan yang mengelilingi bukit kecil ini.

…

..

.

Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri semak-semak yang terdapat di hutan sambil terus mengikuti jalur asap yang sangat jelas mengepul di langit. Ia berjalan dengan langkah cukup tenang, pasalnya ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Ia hanya sedikit ingin tahu penyebab asap yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Yah, meski alasan seperti itu pun bisa dibilang tertarik.

Asap tebal semakin jelas di mata Naruto, begitu pun dengan aroma terbakar yang semakin menyengat hidungnya. Udara panas dapat ia rasakan, meski dari jaraknya sekarang ini ia hanya bisa merasakan sedikit. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin ia mendekat ke tempat di mana asap tebal itu berasal, perasaan buruk tiba-tiba muncul dan terus membesar. Hati Naruto mulai dilanda rasa ketenangan, sampai akhirnya pria itu keluar dari hutan kecil tersebut dan matanya dapat menangkap dengan jelas penyebab dari suasana tak enak ini.

Sebuah rumah besar dan megah di salah satu komplek yang terletak tak jauh dari hutan dekat bukit tersebut, dilanda kebakaran hebat. Banyak orang ramai menonton kejadian tersebut yang beberapa diantaranya sibuk merekam. Sekitar 5 pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha keras untuk memadamkan api, dan para polisi yang mengamankan lokasi sekitar agar tak ada orang yang berusaha masuk atau mengganggu.

Selain dipenuhi oleh puluhan orang yang sibuk menonton kejadian tersebut, ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang diberikan pertolongan pertama oleh petugas ambulans yang datang ke lokasi. Mereka adalah seorang pria tua berambut panjang, dan beberapa orang berseragam seperti pembantu, koki, petugas keamanan dan beberapa pembantu jenis lainnya lagi. Mereka terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri mengurus tubuh mereka yang cukup kewalahan akibat kebakaran tersebut. Selain karena badan yang kusam karena asap, napas mereka pun terdengar berat.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang diberikan pertolongan pertama oleh perawat tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian, dengan langkah diam-diam tanpa ada yang menyadari dari belakang. Pria ini berusaha untuk mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Matanya memperhatikan setiap wajah manusia yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian satu per satu. Mulai dari anak-anak, pria, wanita, kakek, nenek, dari yang jelek sampai yang cantik/tampan.

Perasaan Naruto semakin kacau ketika matanya tak menangkap wajah sosok yang selalu hadir di benaknya. Ia mencari beberapa kali namun hasilnya sama. Rumah yang terbakar kini adalah kediaman Hyuuga, dan beberapa anggota keluarga yang selamat terlihat sedang diberikan pertolongan pertama oleh tim medis. Sang kepala keluarga yang sangat Naruto tidak suka ada di sana dengan wajah menyebalkannya, beberapa pembantu itu pun ada di sana. Namun di mana dia? Di mana gadis itu? Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan diri setiap kalimat-kalimat seperti itu muncul. Mungkin saja 'kan gadis itu sedang dirawat di tempat lain, atau sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit? Ahaha… harusnya seperti itu 'kan?

"Hiashi-_sama_, bagaimana dengan Hinata-_sama_?" seorang pembantu yang terlihat sudah sedikit membaik, berusaha untuk bertanya pada pria berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kecil memperhatikan rumahnya dilahap si jago merah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas. Ia khawatir pada wanita lain yang menjadi majikannya juga. "Dia masih ada di kamarnya 'kan?"

_**GLEGGG**_

"Diamlah, aku tahu itu. Tapi kebakaran ini terjadi secara mendadak, aku tak bisa menolongnya," pria bernama Hiashi itu sedikit kesal akibat pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang pembantu. Memang, penyebab kebakaran masih belum diketahui pasti sampai bisa melahap rumah besar itu secara instan. Hiashi yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga, langsung berlari ke luar rumah ketika ia melihat api besar keluar dari arah ruangan elektronik tanpa memikirkan hal lain. Meski ia sangat mencemaskan soal harta, pria ini lebih mementingkan nyawanya. "Biarlah para petugas yang menyelamatkannya saja."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan tersebut dengan sangat amat jelas, merasa sangat marah pada pria tua ini. Kukunya secara refleks memanjang dan meruncing, bersamaan dengan munculnya gigi taring diantara giginya. Naruto sudah sangat amat kesal pada pria ini sejak kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sudah menahan amarahnya sejak saat itu. Dan sekarang, apa yang telah diperbuat pria brengsek ini membuat Naruto mencapai batasnya. Ia INGIN sekali memisahkan kepala pria itu dengan tubuhnya, lalu menghancurkannya menjadi debu. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut harus ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat, membuat telapak tangan pria itu mengeluarkan darah karena kuku tajam yang menusuknya—namun kulit tersebut langsung digantikan oleh kulit yang lebih kuat secara alami. Pria ini ayahnya, bukan? Gadis itu adalah darah dagingnya, kan? Kenapa ia begitu acuh terhadap anaknya? Apakah kepala besarnya itu benar-benar diisi oleh otak? Atau hanya kumpulan angin yang benar-benar membuatnya menjadi seorang idiot?

Pria berambut pirang ini mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski tak bisa dibantahkan kalau tangannya sudah tak tahan ingin menghajar pria tersebut. Naruto menatap keadaan sekeliling rumah. Api yang besar berada cukup jauh dari kamar sang gadis, meski memang kamar itu juga sedang terbakar hebat. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang mencoba untuk masuk menerobos ganasnya api, sebelum pada detik selanjutnya pria berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba menghilang dari posisinya semula.

Naruto menerobos masuk ke gedung yang kini terbakar hebat tersebut, langsung ke sebuah ruangan dari bagian depan rumah. Ia bergerak sangat cepat, dari posisinya semula pria ini loncat masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang terbakar hebat. Tak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut, mereka hanya bisa merasakan sedikit angin yang cukup kuat setelah Naruto melakukan gerakannya. Orang-orang di sana pun awalnya bingung dengan angin tersebut, namun sepertinya mereka tak terlalu mementingkannya.

Naruto yang langsung menerobos masuk ke sebuah kamar, dapat melihat ruangan yang sedang di lahap si jago merah. Kasur, rak buku, meja, pakaian, karpet dan berbagai macam hal lain lagi terbakar. Udara di sana pun sangat panas, dan asapnya akan sangat mengganggu pernapasan jika ia seorang manusia.

Mata biru pria ini menelusuri setiap sudut kamar, mencoba untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan seseorang atau paling tidak mencari seonggok tubuh yang ada di kamar ini. Ia mulai berjalan masuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil memperhatikan setiap inci rumah ini. Matanya terus mencari sementara tubuhnya bergerak. Ia bergerak ke balik ranjang tidur, lalu menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya. Tubuh gadis itu sudah kusam, wajahnya pucat, dan sepertinya sekarang ini pernapasannya sedang terganggu.

"Hinata! Hoi, Hinata! Sadarlah, Hinata!" Naruto langsung menghampiri tubuh gadis itu lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Pria ini kaget bukan main saat melihat kalau gadis itu sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Perasaan buruk yang menghampirinya ketika melihat api rumah ini menjadi nyata. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, bahkan sekarang mungkin ia sedang sangat sulit untuk bernapas. "Bertahanlah, Hinata. Aku tak suka saat kau pura-pura tidur di tempat seperti ini."

Naruto menggendong gadis itu, lantas bergerak keluar ruangan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti sebelumnya. Naruto harus mengendalikan pikirannya yang kaca akibat situasi sekarang ini. Gadis yang selalu muncul di benaknya tanpa izin itu kini terkapar lemas dipelukannya tanpa memasang ekspresi apa pun. Ini bukan yang ingin ia lihat. Ia tak menyukai apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis itu sekarang

…

..

.

"Hinata, bangunlah, Hinata…"

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang terduduk di sebuah bukit dengan gadis berambut indigo yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Pria itu masih mencoba untuk membangunkan sang gadis. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai mengucur keluar satu demi satu, meski pun pria ini tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis yang kin ada dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata… bangunlah, aku ingin mendengar banyak tentangmu lagi, malam ini, Hina—"

"Naru…to…_kun_…?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat suara gadis itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan permata lavender cerah yang sangat disukai pria ini. Tubuh gadis itu masih lemas, pandangan yang ia tangkap pun masih belum jelas. Yang ia bisa lihat kini adalah, langit malam berbintang dan wajah seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia yakin kalau pria itu adalah pemuda yang selama ini menemaninya.

Tangan gadis ini mulai bergerak memegangi pipi wajah sang pemuda dengan sedikit bergetar, sementara tangan hangat pemuda itu menempelkan tangannya di atas tangan sang gadis. Mulut gadis ini menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sementara wajahnya dapat merasakan tetesan air hangat jatuh satu per satu.

"Naruto…_kun_…kan? Hihihi… syu…kurlah. Meski mataku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, tubuhku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu," pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Sang gadis yang awalnya terkejut, perlahan mulai membalas pelukan Naruto. sang pemuda tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Pikirannya sedang kacau, begitu pula dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk tak jelas. Dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya barusan? Haha, jangan bercanda. Jika ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas lagi, untuk siapa senyum itu? "Terima kasih… Naruto-_kun_, akhirnya… aku bisa menemukan ketengan di sini… terima kasih sudah mau datang dan menemuiku, Naruto…_kun_… aku bahagia, tapi—"

"Tetaplah disampingku, Hinata…"

"…eh…?"

"Jika kau merasakan ketenangan saat bersamaku, tetaplah berada di sisiku, Hinata…"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sementara sang pemuda semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum. Pemuda ini mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya… itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Tentu, berada di sampingnya—tidak, hanya karena berada di sampingnya saja ia bisa merasa tenang dan bahagia. Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu padanya. Ia ingin sekali tetap berada di sisi pemuda itu. Namun ini bukan cerita dongeng atau hal semacamnya.

Tangan gadis ini berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sang pemuda menurutinya, namun kedua tangannya tetap memegangi tubuh sang gadis agar ia bisa tetap dalam posisinya sekarang ini. Pria itu menatap heran ke kedua mata sang gadis yang juga menatap ke arahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga ingin berada di sampingmu selama yang aku bisa. Berada di sisimu begitu menyenangkan," wajah gadis itu kini memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagianya. Mereka baru bertemu selama beberapa hari, namun entah mengapa mereka merasakan ada sebuah benang merah kecil yang menghubungkan keduanya. Meski singkat, mereka bisa saling mempercayai satu sama lain dengan cepat. Menceritakan apa yang mereka pikirkan, rasakan, membaginya. Jadi… apakah benang merah tipis itu akan putus hana karena ini? Keputus asaan sang gadis dan ketakutan sang pemuda akan kehilangannya? "Kita memiliki hidup yang berbeda… Naruto-_kun_, aku tak sepertimu, aku tak pantas menemani—"

Sepasang bibir kasar milik sang pemuda mencium bibir lembut sang gadis secara tiba-tiba. Tangan yang sebelumnya hanya digunakan untuk menahan tubuh sang gadis, kini bergerak mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya.

Hinata yang sudah tak memiliki kendali penuh terhadap tubuh lemasnya ini, hanya bisa diam terkejut ketika pemuda ini melakukan kegiatannya. Hinata tak tahu apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat dadanya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, perasaan di mana badannya memanas, perasaan hangat, dan ingin bersama dengan pria ini muncul. Hinata mulai membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto padanya. Terus sampai beberapa menit, hingga ia merasakan kalau tenggorokannya menelan beberapa tetes cairan kental yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Bibir pemuda itu mulai berhenti menekan, dan perlahan mulai menariknya dari sepasang bibir yang sedari tadi ia temukan. Ia menatap wajah gadis yang kini memerah luar biasa di hadapannya dengan pandangan lembut, lalu tiba-tiba menarik kembali tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sementara gadis itu hanya bisa terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Pemuda ini tak mengatakan apa pun padanya, namun entah mengapa ia dapat mengerti maksud dari perbuatannya tadi. Pemuda itu membawanya. Membuat benang merah tipis yang menghubungkan keduanya menjadi tebal dan sangat sulit untuk di putus. Yah, ini memang bukan sebuah cerita dongeng, sama sekali bukan. Ia bukan seorang putri cantik yang mengenakan gaun putih cantik sambil menunggu sang pangeran tiba. Ia hanya gadis tak berdaya yang tak mempunyai kemampuan spesial atau hal lain semacamnya. Gadis ini pun masih tak mempercayainya. Sosok itu muncul.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Hinata. Tak ada tempat kembali selain padaku."

Dan membawanya ke dunia milik pemuda ini.

…

.

.

_**TBC**_

…

..

.

_**a/n : **_HAJAR AJA! HAJAR AJA DIRIKU, _READERS-SAN! #_kabur#plak# abaikan. Hmmm… sebenarnya jujur aja, ya. Diriku cukup pusing waktu nulis chap ini, banyak ada loncatan waktunya. Diriku pingin ngisi kekosongannya dengan hal lain, tapi malah jadi ngebuatnya gak jelas. Hadeuuuhhh… gimana ini…  
Dan! Maaf soal scene terakhir itu! #bow# dirku jujur bingung mikirin scene-nya, jadi yah… begitu deh akhirnya. Kalo soal yang… ehemkissueheem diriku juga minta maaf, entah mengapa PINGIN NGEBUATNYA! XD #dihajar massa# Maaf kalau alurnya cepat, moodnya kadang muncul kadang enggak buat fict genre beginian. Tapi ya, sudahlah #ente kira bondan!?# biar aja _Readers_-san yang nentuin, apakah fit ini gaje atau sangat gaje. Jadi, diriku minta saran dan masukannya dari kalian, soalnya dari segi diriku yang nulis sulit buat mengetahui hal tersebut dengan baik dengan waktu singkat—buat orang kayak diriku tentunya.

Yosh! Selesaikan perkataan tak bermutu diriku ini, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. _Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san sekalian!


End file.
